Sweet Christmas
by JediPrincess1
Summary: Fred's Christmas is looking glum when rumors fly that Angelina is seeing Oliver Wood. Written for a challenge. F/A fic.


"Sweet Christmas"  
by: JediPrincess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Anything. At all. Nada, zero, zip. All this stuff belongs to other people.  
  
Dedication: To Ray, on FAP! S.S. Blundger and Quaffle forever!  
  
A/N: This story was written on behalf of a challenge contest one of my friends Ray issued. It had to be a Fred/Angelina story, and meet these requirements:  
  
1.Someone must say, "Et tu, Brutus," or quote 'Of Mice and Men'.  
2. Oliver Wood must make an appearance!  
3. There must be some mention of streaking  
4. It must be longer than a page (come on! That's not bad)  
5. Someone must own an 'Ima Kew- Tee' (for those that have not heard the entire story, I won't get into it. It's just 'I'm a cutie spelled weirdly . . .)  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Fred stared across the Common Room. There, right in his view, was Angelina Johnson. Ever since they had gone to the dance together last year, he couldn't take his mind off her. It was nearing Christmas, and it was their last year at Hogwarts. Furthermore, it was their last Christmas break.  
  
He tried to turn his mind back to the Hypo Wizard Chess game he and his brother were playing. They had invented it over the summer, and it was almost a cross between Gobstones and Wizard Chess. Not only that, but the pieces were made out of solid sugar. Even the board was edible! The loser's pieces would spit at you. It was highly amusing when somebody who didn't know how the game worked agreed to play. The look on their face was priceless when a Pawn would send a spray of water at them.  
  
"Fred, you aren't concentrating!" George said, watching as Fred was doused with another spray of wetness.  
  
"I know, there have just been rumors…" he wiped his face on his robes, and sat up.  
  
"What rumors?" asked George curiously.  
  
"That Angelina Johnson is seeing Oliver Wood," he said glumly.  
  
George looked quizzically at Fred. "What does that-" and suddenly it clicked. He grinned slyly, and moved closer to Fred as to whisper in his ear. "Do you have a thing for Angelina?"  
  
Fred often did not blush, and was rarely ever embarrassed, but today, his ears turned bright red and his face burned. "Shh! Someone may hear you!"  
  
George sat back in his chair, holding a Pawn. "This is very interesting. And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing," muttered Fred, the redness slowly draining out of his face.  
  
At that exact moment, Wood decided to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been two years since he had visited Hogwarts, and was eager to look around. He was supposed to be delivering a letter to Dumbledore, but he wanted to see how his old home was coming along. Immediately a crowd of students crowded around him. "Hullo, Oliver!" "How's been the job at the Ministry?" "How've you been, old chum?" came the chorused replies.  
  
Fred, when seeing Oliver, just muttered, "Et tu, Brutus."   
  
George slapped Fred on the back. "Easy. It's not like he's a turncoat or something."  
  
Fred saw Angelina through the crowds, wearing her favorite 'Ima Kew- Tee' shirt. She does look pretty, he admitted to himself. She moved towards Oliver, and shook his hand. "Hi, Oliver! How have you been?"  
  
Oliver's booming voice came across the Common Room. "Angelina! Good to see you, old chum!" He slapped her on the back. Fred was surprised. There didn't seem to be any romantic interaction going on…  
  
Professor McGonagall burst into the Common Room, holding in each hand two Second Years. She practically threw them into the room, and rounded in on them. "No more streaking across the Hogwarts grounds!" Dennis Creevey, one of the culprits, mouthed to his brother, "The giant squid ate our clothes after I dropped my Sneakoscope in the river and dived down to get it!" McGonagall looked furious. "And that'll be 30 points from Gryffindor! Now go change into a new set of robes!"  
  
Fred laughed with everyone else. Since when did Second Years streak across Hogwarts? Angelina slid into the seat next to him. He looked up quickly, and saw that George was over in the corner with Lee, discussing something in hushed whispers. "Hi, Angelina!" he said, sounding more like his cheery self.  
  
"Hey, Fred," came her reply. "Listen," she said, moving closer to Fred. "Did you actually believe that rumor about Oliver and me?"  
  
"No," came Fred muttered reply.  
  
"I saw your look from across the room," she explained. "And Fred, quite frankly, I think it was a look of jealously."  
  
"Jealously? Since when is Fred Weasley jealous?" he chortled.  
  
"Well, maybe this will ease your thoughts," she said, reaching across the table and pulling Fred into a kiss. He staggered, and almost fell out of his chair. "Jeez, Angelina, without warning or anything!"  
  
She smiled a knowing smile. "Well, do you want to take a trip to Hogsmede this afternoon?'  
  
"The Hogsmede trip isn't until next week. What are you playing at?" Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You, Angelina Johnson, want to sneak out, during Christmas break, to visit Hogsmede? That is very much unlike you."  
  
She nodded her head, and smiled. "I guess some of that Fred magic's worn off on me."  
  
The End 


End file.
